Shadow
by Bloodstained Alice
Summary: No meio da escuridão, nunca surgia uma luz, mas para Sakura surgiu uma sombra. Uma sombra poderia iluminar a sua vida, ou afogá-la em uma escuridão sem fim? .::SasuSaku::.


**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse... hoho'

**Descrição:**No meio da escuridão, nunca surgia uma luz, mas para Sakura surgiu uma sombra. Será que a luz que apareceu na vida de Sakura poderia salva-la juntamente com a sombra?

.

.

.

**Shadow**

**You body's warm but you are not**

Sinto o calor de seu corpo, mas você não está aqui;

**You give a little, not a lot**

Você se entrega pouco, não muito;

**You coup your love until we kiss**

Você manteve o seu amor até nos beijarmos;

**You're all I want but not like this**

Você é tudo que eu quero, mas não dessa forma;

**I'm watching you disappear**

Eu estou assistindo você desaparecer;

**But you, you were never here**

Mas você, nunca esteve aqui.

Rolava de um lado para o outro naquela cama enorme. Abriu os olhos lentamente, se acostumando com a escuridão que pairava no quarto.

Por um minuto, tentou lembrar-se do sonho que tivera, mas ela conseguiu apenas recordar-se de que havia compartilhado aquela cama com alguém.

Coloca a mão no travesseiro que sempre deixava do outro lado para ele, mas ela nunca acordava a tempo de vê-lo dormindo. O calor estava ali, mas ele não.

Fechou os olhos, dormiria novamente. Tinha que trabalhar no hospital no dia seguinte. Mas assim que tirou a mão de onde ele estivera, sentiu o frio que entrava pela janela atingi-la em cheio.

A contragosto, levantou-se para fechar a janela. Mas quando olhou para fora, o que avistou, fez com que o frio não importasse. Estava extremamente frio, então, porque aquela brisa da madrugada não congelava tudo lá fora? Por que congelava apenas seu coração? Se pudesse congelar o que havia lá fora, ele seria congelado, e seria dela, somente dela. Descongelaria-o com o calor de seu amor... Que por maior que fosse, queimava, ardia, mas não era capaz de lutar contra o gelo que a consumia agora.

A silhueta masculina se afastava ao longe, sumindo aos poucos de sua visão... Fazendo-a duvidar que ele um dia estivera ali.

Voltou para a cama e deitou-se. Dormiu, conformada com a dor que a partia no meio agora.

**It's only your shadow, never yourself**

É apenas a sua sombra, nunca você mesmo;

**It's only your shadow, nobody else**

É apenas a sua sombra, ninguém mais;

**It's only your shadow, filling the room**

É apenas a sua sombra, preenchendo o ambiente;

**Arriving too late**

Chegando tarde;

**And leaving too soon; leaving too soon.**

E me deixando cedo, deixando-me cedo.

Quando o despertador tocou, abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentou-se na cama, com os olhos quase se fechando novamente, passou uma das mãos pelos fios róseos que estavam desgrenhados, e levantou-se.

Ao primeiro contato, arrepiou-se, o chão estava absurdamente frio, mas resistiu até alcançar o banheiro.

Praticou sua higiene matinal, e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira, e lá encontrou seu suco, ao qual havia se acostumado tomar toda manhã antes de ir para o hospital.

Sobre a mesa, estava uma xícara de café, extremamente amargo, que provavelmente Sasuke tomara enquanto a esperava.

Era só o que restava. Uma xícara de café sobre a mesa. A única prova de que ele estivera ali. Mas poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa, não?

Já que ela não estava em casa, qualquer um poderia ter entrado, e tomado o café que deixara na garrafa térmica.

Mas porque não havia o menor sinal de que alguém estivera ali?

**Your body gives but then holds back**

Você entrega seu corpo, mas depois se fecha;

**The sun isn't bright, the sky is black **

O sol não está brilhando, o céu está negro;

**Can only be another sign**

Pode ser apenas outro sinal;

**I can not keep what isn't mine**

Eu não posso guardar algo que não é meu;

**You left but still linger on**

Você está indo, mas ainda hesita;

**But you, you were almost gone**

Mas você, você praticamente já se foi.

Em um dos corredores, Sakura viu Sasuke, impassível e distante. A janela que havia próxima dali mostrava o escuro do céu, mesmo que ainda fosse de tarde. Antes que pudesse se afastar, parou abruptamente, ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Estarei lá hoje à noite – anunciou a voz baixa para que apenas eles pudessem ouvir – não demore muito – exigiu.

Como poderia negar, como poderia correr, se o sofrimento que a matava aos poucos, era o único que a mantinha viva ainda?

- Hai. – concordou.

Não o questionava. Ele fazia o que bem quisesse. Mesmo que a resposta fosse não, ela sabia que era questão de tempo para ele procurar qualquer outra mulher. E era isso que ela também era. Uma **qualquer**. Mesmo que por motivos sentimentais, não deixava de ser só mais uma que entregava o próprio corpo para sentir-se satisfeita.

E qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar em dizer, não chegaria a ele, já que ele havia partido novamente.

- Sakura? – Shizune chamou – precisamos de você na sala de emergência.

Enquanto caminhava até aquela sala, lembrava exatamente como tudo havia começado.

**Flashback on**

_Após muito esforço, o sangramento parou. A vida daquele que amava, estava em suas mãos. Foram horas e horas para estancar o sangue, e quando pensou que não havia mais nada a se fazer, os olhos escarlates abriram-se e fitavam-na intensamente. Sentiu a esperança e a determinação tomarem conta de seu corpo, e após chegar ao seu limite, ele estava curado e fora de risco. A última coisa que fez antes de perder a consciência foi sorrir. SORRIU. Sentia-se completa, como se pudesse morrer naquele momento, já que a vida de quem importava, estava a salvo. Ela fora capaz de salva-lo. A maior prova de que não era fraca._

_Quatro dias. Exatamente quatro dias. Foi o tempo em que permanecera desacordada. E quando pôde sair do hospital, ele já havia recebido alta. Foi para casa, a fim de tomar um banho com sais para deixar seu corpo mais leve._

_Chegando lá, sentiu que havia alguém lá. E ela sabia quem era. De alguma forma, eles estavam conectados, e mesmo que ele não pudesse senti-la, ela podia senti-lo._

_Braços fortes rodearam a sua cintura, fazendo-a estremecer. A respiração quente em sua orelha deixava-a estática, mesmo que pudesse fugir, não sabia para onde, já que o calor do corpo atrás de si a convidava a se aninhar mais nele._

_- Arigato – agradeceu – mas isso não é o suficiente. Quero agradece-la da forma correta – sussurrou no ouvido dela._

_Logo depois de pronunciar essas palavras, os lábios quentes pressionaram a pele de seu pescoço. Como resistir, como lutar, se era o que ela mais queria?_

_Entregou-se para ele. Seu único amor, o único que a violaria daquela forma._

**Flashback off**

O corpo inerte a sua frente, fazia-a pensar em quem estaria esperando-o do lado de fora. Ele entrara ali, e não voltaria mais para sua família. Será que algum dia conseguiria superar, se como aquele homem, Sasuke morresse?

Não pensaria nisso. A dor já era suficientemente grande sem tê-lo todo para si, se o perdesse totalmente, seria o fim para ela também.

Após assinar os papéis necessários da morte daquele homem, Sakura foi dispensada. Como fora dispensada mais cedo que o normal, seus passos eram lentos até a sua casa. Não havia pressa. Não queria chegar e ficar no vazio daquela casa logo após alguém morrer em suas mãos. Talvez fosse egoísmo de sua parte, mas queria chegar em casa e ser envolvida pelos braços de Sasuke, dormir quando estivesse satisfeita, e acordar incerta sobre a noite anterior ter sido ou não real. Doía. Doía tanto, que se acostumara. Ela e a dor eram duas companheiras há muito tempo. Duvidava que pudesse haver cura para algo que já havia chegado ao estágio crítico.

Sentou-se no degrau da porta de sua casa. Pousou a cabeça nos joelhos, e começou a cantarolar uma canção de melodia triste. Sua mente estava vazia naquele momento, mas porque a dor continuava latejando fortemente?

Sasuke a observava. Cada pequeno movimento não passava despercebido. Ele notou quando ela estremeceu por causa do frio, notou quando apenas um fio de cabelo se rebelou e resolveu seguir o vento, notou, que agora, ela estava soluçando de tanto chorar. Suas lágrimas silenciosas eram demais para ele. Os sentimentos de Sakura derramavam-se através de seus olhos. Cada palavra não dita, saíam aos gritos silenciosos. Era demais para ele. Não queria vê-la chorando.

- Sakura.

Foi preciso apenas uma vez, para que Sakura parasse de chorar abruptamente. Os olhos vermelhos a denunciavam, mas ela seria capaz de inventar uma desculpa, caso ele perguntasse. SE ele perguntasse.

- Você demorou... – olhou-a nos olhos, ignorando completamente o fato de ela ter estado chorando.

- Gomenasai... Eu... Eu... – uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. – Nada – virou-se para controlar as lágrimas.

Ele fitava-a minuciosamente. Como pudera pensar que era apenas luxúria? Como pudera negar à vontade de protege-la. Mas não ignoraria mais os sentimentos que estavam escondidos. Mas que futuro teria Sakura com um traidor? Todos a olhariam, comentariam... Ela seria rejeitada por todos.

Quando a incerteza pairava sobre sua mente, ela estava a sua frente, a um passo de toca-lo. Aquele momento dependeria dele...

**How can I tell you if you mean what you say?**

Como posso saber se você tem certeza no que diz?

**You say it so loud but you sound far away**

Você diz em voz alta, mas soa tão distante;

**Maybe I had a just glimpse of your soul**

Talvez eu tenha visto rapidamente sua alma;

**Was that your shadow I saw on the wall**

Era a sua sombra, eu a vi na parede...

Os lábios macios de Sasuke pousaram sobre os seus levemente, e as mãos dele encontravam-se em seus ombros. O contato entre seus corpos era mínimo, mas seus sentimentos estavam intrinsecamente ligados. Sakura pôde sentir. Sasuke também sentiu. Quando as mãos dele escorregaram pelos seus braços e desviaram para cintura fina, seus corpos encostaram-se um no outro.

A camisa branca que Sasuke usava foi ao chão, e logo as mãos delicadas de Sakura pousaram no peito dele. O coração dele batia forte contra a sua mão, como se quisesse expulsa-la dali. Não deixaria de toca-lo. Ele não era apenas uma sombra, não para ela. Ela queria ter absoluta certeza.

Deixaram um rastro de roupas até o quarto e deitaram-se na cama macia. Estava na hora de tocar algo além do corpo de Sakura, ele queria tocar no coração dela.

Quando alcançaram o ápice, Sasuke disse que a amava. Talvez ele não tenha percebido, mas ela percebeu... Há tanto tempo esperara por aquelas palavras, e agora elas foram ditas. Mas por que não estava satisfeita? Por que não fora o suficiente ouvi-las naquele momento?

Antes que pudesse chegar a uma resposta, adormeceu.

Sasuke havia dito que a amava. Nem mesmo ele acreditava que aquelas palavras escaparam. A face de Sakura estava serena, o cabelo grudara na têmpora devido ao suor e o corpo, envolvido pelo lençol, parecia frágil e delicado.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, recolhendo suas roupas que foram jogadas no chão.

**I'm watching you disappear**

Eu estou assistindo você desaparecer;

**But you, you were never here**

Mas você, você nunca esteve aqui.

Viu ele procurar pelas roupas que largaram pela casa. Nada havia mudado. Ela havia sentido sentimento, mas ele estava partindo novamente, deixando-a sozinha.

Uma ânsia a atingiu profundamente, fazendo-a correr para o banheiro. Despejou tudo o que havia em seu estômago na privada... Há quanto tempo aquilo vinha acontecendo mesmo? Ela nem sabia. Mas sabia o suficiente para provar que dentro de seu ventre, havia uma vida. A menstruação atrasada, a forma como estava temperamental. E agora os enjôos.

Lavou sua face no lavatório, e olhou-se no espelho. Assustou-se quando o seu reflexo não foi o único que avistou.

- É só uma inflamação no estômago – tentou disfarçar.

- Quando você ia me contar? – indagou com um semblante sério.

- Que eu estava com uma inflamação no estômago? Eu acabei de descobrir, então...

- Sakura – a voz soou mais forte do que antes – não minta para mim...

- Não estou mentindo – tentou afirmar – é só uma inflamação...

- Conheço seu corpo melhor do que você... Antes de você descobrir, eu já sabia.

- Como você poderia saber? – alterou sua voz – você nunca esteve aqui.

- Espero que você saiba o que as pessoas irão pensar quando descobrir quem é o pai dessa criança...

- Não se preocupe, ninguém saberá que é sua.

E antes que pudesse protestar, Sakura correu para longe dele. Pela primeira vez, Sakura conseguiu fugir de Sasuke. Na verdade, não fugira realmente, já que a maior parte de Sasuke estava dentro dela. Ela queria aquela criança. E sabia exatamente o que fazer para ter o que queria.

**It's only your shadow**

É apenas a sua sombra...

Enquanto caminhava para fora da vila, pensava no que poderia fazer... Tinha dinheiro para passar alguns meses hospedada em algum hotel e comer durante este tempo, mas não sabia o que faria depois. Quando a barriga começasse a aparecer, seria quase impossível conseguir algum emprego, mas tentaria mesmo assim.

Quando ultrapassou os portões da vila, uma voz conhecida, perfurou o vento e chegou até seus ouvidos.

- Você demorou – foi só o que a voz disse.

Sakura paralisou durante alguns segundos, para fitar os olhos escarlates meio a escuridão. Por que ele estava ali?

Resolveu seguir seu caminho e ignora-lo, mas antes que pudesse faze-lo, Sasuke segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Aishteru – pronunciou – Eu amo você – enfatizou – e amo essa criança também... Quero fazê-los feliz.

Sakura poderia ter duvidado daquelas palavras, mas por que não conseguiu? Ela pôde sentir a sinceridade na voz de Sasuke, então, o que pôde fazer, foi abraça-lo. Quando ela o soltou, segurou-a firmemente pela mão, e a puxou durante o trajeto.

Não sabiam para onde iriam. Deixariam o amor conduzi-los à nova vida que se abriu para eles. Uma brisa balançou o cabelo de ambos, e, com uma mão segurando a de Sasuke e a outra no ventre, Sakura pôde compreender uma coisa: _Não havia sido apenas uma sombra_!

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Yoo, minna-san \o

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, foi uma idéia que surgiu após eu repor minha aula no sábado (/tem que acontecer uma desgraça pra eu escrever um fic até o fim)

a fic ficou tosquinha e sem clímax, mas resolvi postar ^^' non é sempre que surge uma idéia dessas \o

Kissu à todos e:

**Reviwe, Onegai n.n**


End file.
